Insanity Beach
by Shine Pegasus
Summary: INSANITY! I transport lanime and characters to my beach house. Let's hope it dosnt get too crazy! R&R, feel free to suggest stuff and torture your least favorite characters!
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of the characters in the movies/shows/books mentioned are mine. I don't own Six Flags either or any of its rides. HAPPY? Good ^__^  
  
So. . . it's a nice day at the beach yada, yada POP! . . . Ok that was unexpected. . . POP! POP! Where's it coming from? Ahh yes *focuses on a big white 3 story house behind the fence of the beach*  
  
On the 2nd floor deck Seto Kaiba appears, sitting at a white picnic table, looking out at the ocean. At the exact same second Inuyasha appears on the first floor, right under the deck in a hammock looking at the garden. And IN the garden Maximillion Pegasus appears sitting on a wooden bench.  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell. . .  
  
Peggi: Oh my. . .  
  
Seto goes into the house, finds a staircase and goes downstairs to join the others.  
  
Shine: I've been expecting you. *walks out from shadows*  
  
Inuyasha: *blink* *blink*  
  
Seto: How'd ya get us here Shine?  
  
Shine: *holds up snowglobe with a tiny blue and white dragon flying around in it* Behold, the Shine Transporter Thingy, otherwise known as the STT. I'm so proud! ^__________^ *gets glazed look on face*  
  
Peggi: Err Shine, why did you bring us here?  
  
Shine: ^____________________________________^ You're not the only ones who're coming.  
  
POP!  
  
Snape: Hey where'd Hogwarts go?  
  
Shine: steals wand I'll be taking this!  
  
Snape: GIVE THAT BACK!  
  
Shine: ^_____________________^ NO! *runs out of the garden and onto the beach*  
  
Snape: *chases Shine* If I wasn't a teacher. . .  
  
The next few minutes are spent by Snape chasing Shine and Shine laughing like a maniac. Finally Snape gives up.  
  
Snape: *grumbling* What's the use?  
  
Inuyasha leaps onto the beach followed my Peggi and Seto.  
  
POP!  
  
Miroku: *looks around* Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!! *runs up to Shine and grabs her hands* Shine, will you bear my child?  
  
Shine: *slaps Miroku really hard in the face* Get away from me you sicko! Here *gives Miroku a ton of tiny video cameras* entertain yourself.  
  
Miroku: *gets a really good idea* ^___________________________^ Hey umm Mr. Seto, do you know how to move that thing? *points to big black SUV*  
  
Seto: Yep! ^__^  
  
Miroku: Can you drive me somewhere?  
  
Snape: Where're you going?  
  
Miroku: Sneaking! ^______^  
  
Snape: Then I suggest you take this *gives Miroku Harry's Invisibility Cloak he confiscated*  
  
Miroku: Ooooooh very useful! Thanks!  
  
Seto: Hey Shine do you have the. . .  
  
Shine: *tosses keys to Seto* Anything for you Seto!  
  
Miroku and Seto drive off.  
  
Shine: The other guests should be arriving soon!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Who will come? YOU DECIDE! And what was Miroku's (probably perverted) plan? The sooner you review the sooner you'll find out! ^__~ And also make some suggestions of characters ya wanna torture! 


	2. chap 2

Like I said in chappy 1 I OWN NADA, CERO, ZILCH!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Miroku: *is in a clothing store* He he he! *in the women's changing room, under the Invisibility Cloak putting up the cameras* This is so cool!  
  
~ Back to the beach ~  
  
Ryou: Hey Shine!  
  
Bakura: Sup?  
  
Shine: ^__^ Hi guys, glad you could make it. Not everyone's here yet so you could go in the ocean *points to Peggi and Inuyasha* or just hang out and stuff.  
  
Bakura and Ryou quickly change back at the house. A few minutes later they're walking along the sand again.  
  
Shine: *drool* So . . . hot . . .  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Shine, why do we have to wear these "bathing suits"?  
  
Shine: *gets really annoyed* SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls flat on face underwater*  
  
Shine: COOL! ^_____^  
  
Inuyasha: *head bobs up* Fuck! I thought only Kagome could do that!  
  
Shine: Not anymore!  
  
Snape: *is pacing around*  
  
Shine: *waves Snape's wand and a giant hole forms right where he's about to step*  
  
Snape: *falls in* What was that for?!?  
  
Shine: Come join us, have some fun, or would ya rather be flipped upside down?  
  
Snape: *blushes* Where'd you hear about that?  
  
Shine: *holds up Harry Potter # 5*  
  
Snape: O_O Fine!  
  
Shine: I love this book! ^________^  
  
POP! POP!  
  
Joey: Yo people!  
  
Mai: Hi everyone!  
  
POP! POP!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: *shakes Shine's paw* Thanks for inviting us, we need a break from fighting demons and all that crap.  
  
Shine: *blushing like crazy* Heh, no problem!  
  
Bakura: Ryou and I are going up to the house a bit. We need refreshments.  
  
Ryou: Can we raid your fridge? *chibi eyes*  
  
Shine: Go ahead!  
  
Ryou: ^__________________________^  
  
Joey: HEY, that's MY job!  
  
Mai: -_-U BAKA!  
  
POP!  
  
Cecelia: YAY! I LIVE!  
  
Snape: Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt!!!!!! Pegasus, you know her?  
  
Peggi: *runs to Cecelia and hugs her*  
  
The next scene contains romance, which I suck at writing so I won't put it in. After a few minutes it's over.  
  
Joey: Love stinks!  
  
Mai: *looks hurt* Shine, can I barrow this? *takes HP book and thwacks Joey a few times over the head*  
  
Joey: @_@ Oooooooowwwwwwies! Lookie at the pretty stars . . .  
  
Mai: Oi, you're such a pain!  
  
Shine: *blows gym teacher's whistle she stole* Alright people we're heading upstairs!  
  
Everyone follows Shine as Miroku and Seto pull up.  
  
Seto: opens door We had to go to 10 fickin' stores! Did I miss much?  
  
Shine: Well Mai beat Joey up with a book . . .  
  
Seto: Damn! And I had to miss it!  
  
Joey: *gets pissed* You wanna fight rich boy?  
  
Seto: Bring it on Wheeler!  
  
Shine: Not now boys.  
  
POP! POP! POP!  
  
Mokuba: Hi Seto! Wazzup Shine!  
  
Shippo: Hi.  
  
Inuyasha: Must . . . kill . . . Shippo . . .  
  
Kagome: Calm yourself dog boy, sit!  
  
Inuyasha: *falls on face* Bitch!  
  
Shine and Kagome high five eachother.  
  
Shine: *spreads self out on hammock*  
  
POP!  
  
Shine: Hey, I didn't invite you!  
  
Peggi: *in annoyed voice* YOU! What is it you want?  
  
Shadi: *ignores Shine* Pegasus I have come to return your eye.  
  
Cecelia: ???  
  
Peggi: Bakura has it doesn't he? Let him keep it, I don't want it! It's caused me enough pain already.  
  
Shadi: No no, your eye. *holds up a little glass bottle with Peggi's real left eye in it*  
  
Joey: Now that is just sick!  
  
Mai: Gross!  
  
Peggi remembers before Shadi gave him the Millenium Eye Shadi had cut out his real eye with a dagger. He remembered his socket dripping dark blood as he fought the intense pain.  
  
Peggi: *cringes* Uuuuuugggghhhhh you kept it all this time, but why?  
  
Shadi: *shrugs* I dunno . . . I guess cause it fit in well with my collection of bodyparts I have severed from other people.  
  
All: *shudders*  
  
Sungirl: *pops up with trusty bat in hand* *hits Shadi over the head* BAT! BAT! BAT!  
  
Shadi: X_x  
  
Sungirl: LOVE AND PEACE! *disappears*  
  
Ryou and Bakura enter the garden.  
  
Joey: Hey, where have you two been?  
  
Ryou: In bed! ^_________________________________________________________________^  
  
Bakura: *nudges Ryou hard in the ribs and says in low, dangerous tone* Shut up!  
  
Joey: -_-U  
  
Shadi: So . . . if you want I can put your eye in for you Pegasus.  
  
Mai: Err . . . even if you stuck it back in the socket he wouldn't be able to SEE out of it.  
  
Shadi: I know a ritual. Now come on Pegasus pull back your hair.  
  
Peggi: No!  
  
Shadi: Come on . . .  
  
Peggi: No!  
  
Cecelia pulls back Peggi's hair anyway. He's wearing a black pirate patch thingy.  
  
Peggi: *with no enthusiasm what so ever* Ahoy . . . arrg . . . it wasn't my idea!  
  
Shine: *muffles laugh*  
  
Peggi: *glares* I told you I didn't think of it!  
  
Shadi: This is going to hurt . . .  
  
The image that follows is really nasty, so I will save you the experience of barfing and not describe it.  
  
Peggi: *in major pain* Fuck!  
  
Shadi: I told you . . .  
  
Shine: *beats up Shadi with HP #5*  
  
Snape: *to Peggi* That looks painful!  
  
Joey: Ouch!  
  
Bakura: Ha ha!  
  
Shine: *raises book*  
  
Bakura: Umm . . . I take that back!  
  
Shadi: *is pacing infront of Peggi uttering Egyptian words*  
  
Ryou: Freak!  
  
POP! POP! POP! POP!  
  
Pippin: Great, where are we?  
  
Frodo: The Ring is destroyed! *does hobbitish dance*  
  
Sam: What you said Master Frodo. -_-U  
  
Pippin: Oooooooohhhh look, MUSHROOMS! *feasts on wild mushrooms growing in garden*  
  
Merry: -_-U  
  
POP! POP!  
  
Sirius: Hey look it's Snivellus! *turns to Lupin* How'd he get here?  
  
Lupin: Same way we did I guess.  
  
Snape: GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I thought you were dead!  
  
Sirius: Well I got news for ya Snivelly . . . I'M BACK!  
  
Shine: ^___________________________^ *huggles*  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
POP! POP!  
  
Sesshomaru: Where . . .  
  
Shine: HI FLUFFY!  
  
Sesshomaru: Fluffy???  
  
Shine: *scowls at Jaken* Why'd you come?  
  
Jaken: I follow my Master where ever he goes! ^_________^  
  
Shine: -_-U Yyyyeeeeeeaaaahhhhhh *waves wand*  
  
Jaken: *flies into huge hole on the beach* (where Snape fell in)  
  
Sesshomaru: THANK YOU!!!!!! You are forever in my debt Shine! He is so annoying! I'M FREEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Shine: Are you feeling ok?  
  
Sesshomaru: Never better!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
And so begins THE PIT OF TORTURE!!! Please make suggestions on WHO should be tortured! More characters will come don't worry. *yawns* Man I'm tired! See you all soon! 


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!!!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
POP! POP! POP!  
  
Shine: Oh great, the midget has arrived.  
  
Yugi: *hides behind Yami*  
  
Yami: DON'T TEASE YUGI!  
  
Shine: Hn . . . whatever. *flicks wand and Yugi, Yami and Tristan go flying into the pit where Jaken is*  
  
Jaken: I'm not alone anymore! ^______^  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Shine: Why can't you stand up for yourself Yugi? You're always hiding behind Yami. You're such a twerp! *turns to Yami* You're always dueling for him, why can't he duel on his own? Or maybe he doesn't know how . . .  
  
Seto: Exactly Shine!  
  
Joey: Yug, Shine does have a point . . . it always seems the spirit is fighting for you.  
  
Bakura: PATHETIC MORTAL!  
  
Tristan: *looks clueless as always* Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
POP! POP! POP!  
  
Tea: *joins in with Tristan* Ddddddduuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Shine: Shut up you fuckin idiots!  
  
Malik: (hikari) *turns to Marik (yami)* Did you take us here?  
  
Marik: No . . .  
  
POP!  
  
Naraku: Damn! *goes into pit*  
  
Inuyasha: NARAKU!!!!!!! YOU MUST DIE! I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!  
  
Shine: Hey guys! *glares at people in the pit* Can you do something terrible to them? I don't care what as long as it's painful.  
  
Marik: PAIN!!! ^_________^ No prob! *uses Shadow Realmish powers and causes PAIN!*  
  
Shine: DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Remind me Shine, HOW MUCH sugar did you have today?  
  
Shine: I dunno . . . too much to count that's for sure.  
  
POP!  
  
Ishizu: Hello Pegasus, Shadi!  
  
Pegasus: *is in "this hurts like hell" mode so he's not his usual gentleman self* Oh . . . hello Ishizu.  
  
Shadi: *is still muttering Egyptian words* We meet again.  
  
Shine: *tries to squash the need to bat Shadi over the head* *thinking* **Must not hurt Peggi even more, control yourself.**  
  
Shadi: *glances at Cecelia* Pegasus you have a very beautiful wife, I can see why you tried to revive her. *kisses Cecelia's hand*  
  
Cecelia: Errr thank you. *thinking* **What a jerk . . .**  
  
POP! POP!  
  
Hogwarts-drama-queen and a green and orange penguin appear, HDQ with brownies in hand.  
  
Hdq: Hi!!!! I've got brownies! *gets trampled by people trying to get their hands on the delicious looking, chocolate brownies*  
  
Joe: (the penguin) . . .  
  
Shine: o.O You got turned into a PENGUIN??? Oh well nice to have you two!  
  
POP!  
  
Hdq: ^__________^ I have an idea! *whispers to Shine*  
  
Both girls giggle madly and Shine uses the wand to hover the newly arrived Harry Potter up onto the 3rd floor balcony. Then they race up the stairs and grab Harry.  
  
Snape: *is beaming* Ready . . . . . . . . . TOSS!!!  
  
Everyone applauds really loudly as Harry is chucked off the roof.  
  
Harry: @_@  
  
Shine and Hdq: ^________________________^ *high five*  
  
Sirius and Lupin: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: *is dancing with joy*  
  
Shine: *turns Snape's shoes into pink, fuzzy bunny slippers* I'm so evil!  
  
Snape: T_T *is majorly embarrassed* I want my wand back!  
  
Shine: Maybe later . . .  
  
Malik: Magic is good!  
  
Marik: *is still causing PAIN in the Pit of Torture*  
  
Jaken: This sucks!  
  
Shine: Ok Marik you can stop causing pain now.  
  
Marik: Awwwwwww!!!!! *stops reluctantly*  
  
Shine: He he I'll take over from here!  
  
POP!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey where am I?  
  
POP!  
  
Legolas: My surroundings have changed . . .  
  
Both go flying into the pit.  
  
Shine: All righty then! *casts tickling spell* That should keep em busy for awhile! *bats Yugi and Yami over the head* You *bat* must *bat* die! *bat*  
  
Legolas: Oh no my hair . . . it's ruined! *sobs while still laughing cause of the tickling*  
  
Shine: Get over it! *thwacks Tea hard*  
  
Hiei: The sun is going down! *points*  
  
Kurama: It's so beautiful! *makes out with Hiei*  
  
Shine: Awwww isn't that cute!  
  
Shadi: *looks pleased with self* The ritual is complete!  
  
Peggi: Took long enough . . .  
  
Shine: *hands out sticks to everyone* Hiei, you know what to do!  
  
Hiei: *lights all the sticks on FIRE* BURN!  
  
Everyone chases Shadi with the burning torches.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ok heh heh another chappy completed! YAY!!! ^_________^ Sorry it took so long to update, the Hw I'm getting is KILLING me! I'll try and update soon, but in the meantime review! 


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: THESE SUCK!!!!!!! READ PAST CHAPTERS! NOTHING IS MINE! (Not even the house, it belongs to this play write dude John Guare.)  
  
Shine: Just a quick note to peoples, I'm only putting people WHO I KNOW in this story. Okay? I'm sorry, if I don't know you please don't ask to be put in. Thankies.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Shadi: *is running with giant mob behind him holding torches* AAAAHHHHHHHHHH--- *falls into pit*  
  
Shine: *does Doctor Evil laugh* MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Insane PPG: *appears and joins in with Shine*  
  
POP! POP! POP!  
  
Spongebob: *does the freaky little laugh that he does*  
  
Patrick: HI! HI! HI! HI!  
  
Squidward: Oh great, how'd we get here?  
  
Insane PPG: OMG! *goes to get their autographs*  
  
Shine: Uh oh this is bad . . .  
  
Insane PPG: *who is even more crazy than usual cause she just met her role model Spongebob* I LOVE CLAY!  
  
Inuyasha: o.O Who's Clay???  
  
Insane PPG: I LOVE CLAY! ME WANTS! GIVE ME NOW!  
  
Shine: Okay okay!  
  
POP!  
  
Clay: *sees Insane PPG* NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL FANGIRL!!!!!!!!!! *tries to run but Insane PPG leaps onto of him*  
  
Shine: *flicks wand and they disappear to Insane PPG's house* Well that takes care of that!  
  
Malik: . . .  
  
Shine: *remembers last episode she saw* CHIBI! *glomps Malik*  
  
Malik: Meep! I'm a chibi???  
  
Shine: Yep, think back to when you were a little kid, your eyes were HUGE man! *is still glomping*  
  
Marik: *sees his hikari turning purple* Ummmmm I think he needs air . . .  
  
Shine: Heh heh . . . oops . . . *lets go*  
  
Yugi: I want my yawmi! (Yes I meant to mis-spell it, it makes it seem he's a little kid)  
  
Yami: *tries to get to Yugi, but is chained to the opposite side of the pit*  
  
Shine: Quiet runt! *sends jet of blue sparks at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *starts bawling*  
  
Yami: You're hurting him!  
  
Shine: Duh . . . that's the point!  
  
Tea: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shine: *makes Yugi and Tea mute*  
  
HDQ: Nice trick!  
  
Snape: Common, gimmie my wand!  
  
Shine: I told you, later!  
  
Sirius: *sniggers*  
  
Shine: ^______^ *transports a few rides from Six Flags onto the beach* This is great!  
  
POP! POP! POP!  
  
Timmy Turner: Where--*sees rides and all the people* COOL! *runs off to go on rides*  
  
Wanda: *to Cosmo* Sweetie, where are we?  
  
Cosmo: How should I know, you're the one with the brains! ^___________^ *flies after Timmy*  
  
Wanda: -_-U *follows Cosmo to make sure he doesn't hurt anybody*  
  
Cecelia: Come on Max! *points to biggest roller coaster* Looks like fun, doesn't it?  
  
Peggi: Oh no, you remember the last time you took me on one of those!  
  
Cecelia: *shudders* Well maybe you've changed since then. *drags Peggi off to the coaster*  
  
Peggi: No Cecelia . . . please . . . HELP!  
  
Cosmo: Oooooooooooooooh let's go on!  
  
Wanda: I don't think it's a good---*is pushed by Cosmo onto coaster*  
  
Miroku: *at different part of the beach* Oh yeah! *is watching multiple women changing, thanks to the cameras he put up and the huge TV* Ooooh they look nice! *focussing on one woman taking off her bra* Nice and---  
  
Shine: *switches off TV* Ya know, you have serious issues!  
  
Miroku: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bawls just like Yugi*  
  
Shine: Geez, fine, fine! *switches on TV then quickly goes away muttering: Perv!*  
  
Shippo: *pokes Inuyasha and runs away*  
  
Inuyasha: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE--*multiple curses*  
  
Shine: *to Kagome* Do they ever give it a rest?  
  
Kagome: Sadly no.  
  
Shine: I pity you! Having to put up with 'em!  
  
Kagome: Boys.  
  
Joey: Man that was fun! Let's go on again! *Mai and Joey join the line to go on the coaster again*  
  
Cosmo: That was SO FUN! . . . Wanda?  
  
Both Peggi and Wanda are puking their guts out at the water's edge.  
  
Peggi: Not a big coaster fan huh?  
  
Wanda: Never liked 'em, never will!  
  
Peggi: Same.  
  
Peggi is about to zap the stuff into somewhere in the ocean when Shine runs up.  
  
Shine: Wait a sec . . .*uses wand to make puke hover, then drops it onto the people in the Pit of Torture*  
  
Legolas: My hair! My beautiful hair! I spent hours combing it and now it's dirty! *sobs*  
  
Naraku: Uuuurrrrrgggggg disgusting! I'm a genus, how can I be here covered in this shit?  
  
Shine: Thanks Naraku! *makes pile of horse dung land on them, then bewitches it so only the people in the pit can smell it* I love to make 'em feel tortured!  
  
Marik: ^_______________^ PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shine: Fine go ahead! *glomps Malik again*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA well that chap had no point, but WHO CARES! ^__________________^ Insanity RULES! Please review so I can update sooner, Thanks! 


End file.
